Weiss Schnee/Affiliation
Affiliation Schnee Dust Company The Schnee Dust Company is a largely successful and prominent business founded by Weiss' family and currently run by her father. Due to her offended response to Blake's remark regarding the SDC, it can be said that she is proud of her family's business. Weiss also acknowledges in "Mountain Glenn" that she is not happy with how her father is running it. Beacon Academy Weiss is a former first-year student at Beacon Academy. Team RWBY Weiss is a former member of Team RWBY. Despite not being made the leader of the team as she had hoped, she was determined to contribute well to her teammates. This especially includes her partner Ruby, whose childishness she had to make herself tolerate until she became more accepting of her. Over time, Weiss seems to be on friendlier terms with the rest of Team RWBY, being seen socializing with them, joining in a food fight, or even playing card games with them. Family Jacques Schnee Jacques Schnee is Weiss' father. Weiss briefly talks about her father in "The Stray", saying that he always came home angry because of the White Fang's action. Her father's anger caused a difficult childhood, implying she may have a strained relationship with him. It's possible that she may have been abused at the hand of her father, which could explain her reason for how she acted in the beginning of the series. In "A Minor Hiccup", when Weiss contacts the Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas, Weiss refuses to speak to her father, despite the attendant asking her if she wanted to talk to him. After the call ends, she stares down from the screen with a sad face. It is possible she may be afraid of her father, since she brushes off the subject. According to Weiss, ever since her father took lead over the Schnee Dust Company, it has hit a moral gray area. As a result, she decided that she wouldn't let him be the end of her family's heritage, taking up the career of a Huntress to redeem them. "Round One" further shows how strained the relationship is when Weiss refuses to answer a call from him. Her card being declined mere minutes afterward is a result of her rejecting his call. Her sister, Winter, gives her two options on what she could do about their father as advice. One, call or answer his call and beg for his money back, under the likeness that the conversation or heated argument will be needless. The other, she can continue to explore Remnant and discover more about herself, intentionally neglecting the concept of calling their father. After her sister left Beacon, Weiss still refuses to answer her father's call, planning on following up on Winter's second option. After the Battle of Beacon, her father collects her personally to take her back to Atlas, deeming it safe. Weiss is seen accompanying him with a morose look in her face. Several months later, Weiss shows reluctant compliance toward father's influence despite her dislike of his wishes. During the Vale charity event, Weiss disobeys him for "embarrassing" the Schnee family in front of all attendees. Unnamed Mother While she has been mentioned, we've yet to see her interact with Weiss or any other character. Winter Schnee Winter Schnee is Weiss' elder sister. At first, Weiss disdains from interacting with her, indicating a strained relationship, just like with her father. However, at the finale of "New Challengers..." Weiss seems somewhat delighted by her sister's arrival, which leads to the conclusion that Weiss actually might look up to her older sister. When they meet at the front of Beacon and converse, Weiss misinterprets Winter's question of how she has been and talks about her recent merits. Winter corrects her with questions about her well-being as a whole, showing that she cares deeply for her sister. In "Lessons Learned", Winter makes an effort to instruct Weiss on her summoning ability, and Weiss insists that she is unable to summon despite it being a solid aspect of her semblance. Winter then chides her sister for giving up on herself, leading to her giving an empowering advice about their father and warmly embracing her little sister. Whitley Schnee Weiss does not have a good relationship with her younger brother. She states that Whitley never liked her, however, he acted supportive of Weiss after she came home from Beacon. Although at first suspicious, Weiss appeared to be happy that her brother had changed. After the charity event, Weiss felt betrayed by Whitley when she discovers the true reason for his kindness towards her and his goal to become the heir to the Schnee Dust Company. Schnee Family Home Klein Sieben Weiss shows kindness toward the butler, as seen in "Remembrance". Klein cheers her up after she has an unhappy conversation with her father, and calls her his "happy Little Snowflake". Team RWBY Ruby Rose Ruby is Weiss' former partner and team leader. The two get off to a bad start when Ruby knocks over her expensive luggage and nearly blows them off the cliff from a Dust accident. Weiss initially considers Ruby beneath her, due to the latter's younger age, childlike behavior, and her apparent lack of knowledge about Dust and herself. When Ruby offers to try and make it up to her, Weiss tells her she can start by leaving her alone. When the two meet up in the Emerald Forest during "The First Step, Pt.2", Weiss' first instinct is to walk away, leaving Ruby behind. She only decides to partner with Ruby after seeing that her other option was Jaune Arc, which delights Ruby. At first Weiss doesn't think much of Ruby's abilities, seeing herself as vastly superior in combat. Weiss is surprised by Ruby's speed, but considers her to have bad form, and initially the two don't work well together due to their lack of communication and coordination. At one point, she gets upset when Ruby attacks a Beowolf she herself was about to attack, causing her to set off a small forest fire when she redirected her attack away from Ruby. However, Ruby's mistakes are largely a result of Ruby constantly trying to prove herself to Weiss. Because of their vastly different personalities, Weiss and Ruby normally have different opinions and argue on various points. Weiss tries to always be correct, which conflicts with Ruby's somewhat carefree approach to things. In "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2", Weiss refuses to admit she is lost and then criticizes Ruby for doing nothing, despite Ruby stating that at least she can admit they are lost. This leads to another blowout, with Ruby calling Weiss bossy, and the latter calling Ruby childish, also stating that she is leagues better than Ruby, who is shown to be visibly hurt by the comment. Despite Weiss always feeling the need to be right, Ruby has been able to talk her into doing things, such as riding on the talons of a Nevermore (which Weiss later regretted). Ruby also managed to talk her into turning the beds in their dorm into bunk beds to save space, which Weiss initially thought would be dangerous. Additionally Weiss didn't agree with Ruby being made the leader of their team, seeing her as too immature for the role (especially when Ruby goofs off in class), while Weiss has trained for years to become a Huntress. At times however, the two are able to get along. When Ruby was about to be killed by the Death Stalker and Yang Xiao Long couldn't reach her in time, Weiss rushed out and saved her. Weiss then tells Ruby that they are a team and she will be nicer if Ruby would stop showing off; with Ruby saying she was only showing off to impress Weiss and prove she could handle herself. Later, after getting some advice from Peter Port, she acknowledges that Ruby at least has the potential to become a good leader (as well as seeing just how hard Ruby was really studying) and tells Ruby she will be the best teammate she can be (even going so far as to get her coffee). It seems that Weiss and Ruby are now on friendlier terms, though she is still stern when correcting Ruby's misunderstanding of Pyrrha Nikos' Semblance, as Ruby thought of "polarity" as being able to control poles rather than magnetism. Along with Ruby, both smile in agreement with Pyrrha in keeping her assistance during Jaune's fight with the Ursa a secret. In "The Stray", both girls show some camaraderie regarding their "combat skirts" after Blake quips about Weiss fighting in a dress. The camaraderie is shown to have improved, as evidenced by when Weiss loses her entire army in Remnant: The Game and Ruby (who also lost a lot in the previous turn) hugs Weiss and they "cry" together. The two overall also seem to work well together as a team, where as their team coordination has improved. When Ruby fell through a cave on the street, while following the White Fang, she showed concerned for her partner, and even after they found her. The two are also seen to have full trust in each other, as they seem to understand one another well enough to think ahead, as seen in "No Brakes", where both nodded at one another, and Weiss formed a large ice shield around the team to protect them from being seriously injured from a train crash. Despite being friends however, Weiss denies being close to her, as seen in "Round One" when she denies Ruby suggesting that they were "BFFs". However, Weiss is relieved when she sees Ruby again in "End of the Beginning" and goes with her to find Jaune and Pyrrha showing total faith in her. In the manga, Weiss is the one who encourages Ruby during her match against Cardin. Blake Belladonna Blake is one of Weiss' teammates. When the two first met, Weiss became angry with Blake for insulting the Schnee Dust Company. However, they seem to have made up to some extent afterwards, as Blake is seen cheering on Weiss in her fight against the Boarbatusk. After an incident in which Blake accidentally implied that she was a member of the White Fang, Weiss's trust in her was completely shattered due to an ongoing conflict between her company and the Faunus organization. During this same incident, Blake accidentally revealed herself to be a Faunus and fled, further increasing the gap between the two. When Ruby later stated that Blake had been gone for two days, Weiss seemingly showed no interest in finding her teammate, saying she was a big girl and continuously criticizing her for being a former White Fang member. This bothered Ruby the most, as she cared more about finding her friend than listening to Weiss. The trust between the two girls may have been completely shattered after Blake's revelations, one of which now has Weiss questioning Blake's true loyalty. Despite this, Weiss herself did seem concerned about finding Blake, as she later notes that it took twelve hours to find her. In the end, Weiss stated that she didn't care if Blake was a former member of the White Fang, but was glad knowing that she was safe. Through this, the trust between the two is seemingly repaired, ergo, possibly even their friendship. She also mentioned that if any major incident occurred, she should call on her team, instead of someone like Sun Wukong. By "Welcome to Beacon", the two seem to be on friendly terms, as also shown where Weiss showed concern for Blake's recent behavior, saying that it is unacceptable, that she made a promise not only to her, but to her team as well, and that she should tell them if anything was wrong with her, implying a high amount of trust between them. After Blake brings out her worries about both Roman and the White Fang, and proposes they fight their enemies, Weiss agrees, commenting that it might be fun. Weiss may even harbor more respect towards Blake as a Faunus. Trust between the two has also increased to the point where both are able to work well together, showing good team coordination, as seen in their fight against Roman, who was piloting the Atlesian Paladin-290. As time passes, Weiss seems to have full trust in Blake, even going as far to hand her a cartridge of Dust for her weapon. Before Pyrrha's fight against Penny, Blake and Weiss decide they have seen enough fighting and get drinks together instead. Later on, the two are seen exchanging worrying looks when Cinder Fall addresses the whole of Remnant in "PvP". In "Battle of Beacon", they are seen fighting together as a team with Weiss defending Blake from a group of White Fang fanatics. When they are torn between stopping a Grimm and saving civilians from an Atlesian Paladin, Weiss tells Blake to, "stay safe" indicating how far their friendship has come. Yang Xiao Long Yang is one of Weiss' teammates at Beacon Academy. The hostility of Weiss' early interactions with Yang, triggered by Weiss' dislike of Yang's younger sister Ruby, seems to have developed into a specific dislike of their own to which Ruby is merely a spectator. However, the hostility seems to have ceased between the two in the passing months. Still, Yang was disturbed by how Weiss deliberately stated that the White Fang are a terrorist group; that it was them who robbed the Dust store and that they could not be trusted. By "Welcome to Beacon", Weiss and Yang seem to be on friendly terms, as Weiss doesn't seem bothered or annoyed when the latter places her arm around her shoulder; in which she receives help from Yang on how to play Remnant: The Game. Despite this, Weiss loses to Yang, as it was a plan to take out her armies. Weiss has also tried to make puns thinking Yang would like it, only to get negative feedback from the former. During their battle against Team FNKI, Weiss is defended by Yang after she is insulted by Flynt Coal. Weiss later sacrifices herself to save Yang after Flynt attempts to sneak up on her. During the Vytal Festival, after Yang got their team disqualified for injuring Mercury, Weiss is one of the teammates who still trust Yang. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon Academy. Due to a sarcastic comment from Weiss about Jaune's looks that he overheard and misunderstood, Weiss has become a target for Jaune's affections, though Weiss neither returns nor appreciates them. This has led to him calling Weiss "Snow Angel" and "Ice Queen". Her dislike for him is evidenced further when she is quick to partner with Ruby after Jaune turns out to be the only available alternative. Even after Jaune jumps out of a tree to save her when she falls from the Nevermore, Weiss seems momentarily impressed until they both start falling. When Weiss lands on his back, she seems more concerned with her nails than Jaune's spine. However, she showed concern for Jaune during the time he was bullied and was the first to try to assist him during his fight with an Ursa Major. Weiss also seems to have little to no faith in Jaune's skills as a leader and apparently makes fun of Jaune's habit of quoting his mother. Weiss has explained that due to the constant attempts from other men to become suitors for her only for the sake of earning the perks of her last name, she has labeled Jaune in the same way. This has led her to mistake Jaune's intentions and results in Weiss coldly treating Jaune during every conversation they have. However, unbeknownst to her, even though Jaune has quit in his pursuit to swoon her, he cares for her greatly, one thing Neptune told Weiss. During the match in "New Challengers...", Weiss positively comments that Jaune's skills have improved. Weiss also showed concern for Jaune in "End of the Beginning" when he called her in a desperate attempt to get someone to stop Pyrrha from fighting Cinder, going as far to ask if he was alright and worriedly called for him when he didn't respond. Pyrrha Nikos Pyrrha is one of Weiss' fellow students at Beacon. Weiss acts much kinder toward Pyrrha than the others, even wanting them to become partners once she learned that teams would be formed. However, her reasoning for wanting to be Pyrrha's partner seems somewhat selfish, as she believes that with Pyrrha's fighting prowess and her intelligence, they will become popular and get perfect grades. She may also want to become partners because of Pyrrha's impressive achievements, seeing Pyrrha as an equal. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Weiss first saw Sun in "The Stray", when she instantly decided to go after him, initially believing him to be a competitor in the Vytal Festival tournament. However, although they hadn't met yet, Weiss was very hostile towards him and deemed him a criminal. She even believed he would end up joining the White Fang. This angered Blake, who in return told her to stop calling him such names as he is a person as well. However, after the incident with the Dust cargo that was delivered from Atlas, she had a different attitude towards him. Although she states that she still doesn't know how she feels about him, she may possibly harbor more respect for him than she did before. However, Weiss doesn't seem to like it when Sun calls her Ice Queen, though that could just be her general reaction to being called that. Weiss has also shown some disdain to him when she and her teammates found Sun hanging just outside the window of their dorm room in "A Minor Hiccup" (minutes after she and the other girls were done changing clothes) and learning that "he does it all the time," before Sun clarifies he means climbing trees. Later, in "Battle of Beacon" Weiss is shown to trust Sun enough to leave her injured teammates, Blake and Yang, in his care, despite her obvious dislike of him. Sun also expresses concern when Weiss decides to run off to find Jaune and Pyrrha with Ruby, telling her they'd better be back. Neptune Vasilias Weiss first meets Neptune when he and Sun walk in on their board game. Neptune begins hitting on Weiss, but much to the chagrin of Jaune (who has been trying hard to), is responded to with positive results (even liking him calling her Snow Angel, despite taking offense to it in the past). After Weiss and her team had formulated their plan to investigate the White Fang and Schnee Dust Company, Weiss hinted a liking or attraction to Neptune to the point of changing the teams to get some alone time him, but Ruby denied the motion because she and Weiss were already partners. Weiss was disappointed as Ruby pulled her away despite her protests. Weiss' attraction towards Neptune is further evidenced in "Burning the Candle", when she asks him if he would like to go to the dance with her. Neptune, however, refuses the offer to dance, without explaining his reasons, resulting in Weiss going alone. After a conversation with Jaune, Neptune reconsiders her offer and joins her. When Weiss asks Neptune what made him change his mind, he points to Jaune and tells Weiss that she has a good friend looking out for her. However, in "New Challengers...", she cheers on Neptune at first before changing her mind after seeing Neptune flirting with the girls of Team NDGO, prompting her to yell for them to stomp him. It is uncertain if this will affect her attraction toward him in the near future. In "Heroes and Monsters", Neptune shows concern for Weiss when he calls out to her after she is struck by the new and improved Atlesian Paladin-290. Team CFVY Velvet Scarlatina Despite her usual attitude towards the Faunus, Weiss acts respectfully toward Velvet. In "Field Trip", when Team CFVY returns from a mission late, Weiss is the second on her team to rush to Velvet and question her. In "Heroes and Monsters" Weiss is concerned about Velvet fighting an Atlesian Paladin-290 alone in combat, even going as far as to shout at Coco Adel for allowing her teammate to do so. Later, Weiss comes to Velvet's aid when she is knocked down by the machine. Team FNKI Flynt Coal At first, Flynt resents Weiss because the Schnee Dust Company ran his Father out of business. After the doubles round of the Vytal Festival Tournament, he starts to respect her because of her sacrifice, which he thinks is a gutsy move. Team STRQ Qrow Branwen Although they have not had much interaction, Weiss is very annoyed with him. After their first meeting, Weiss calls him a crazy guy for attacking her sister. Others Peter Port Professor Port is Weiss' Grimm Studies teacher. Weiss is one of the few people in his class that actually pays attention, taking notes during his opening speech, but begins to focus more on Ruby when Professor Port starts recalling a story from his past. Although Weiss seems somewhat uninterested in him, she still goes to him when she questions Ozpin's decision to make Ruby the leader and is visibly angry when he disagrees with her. Port praises Weiss' ability on the battlefield, but is aware of her attitude toward Ruby and her position on the team. A talk between them spurs Weiss into accepting Ruby's leadership and trying to better herself, both as a person and a teammate. James Ironwood Weiss has stated that she trusts the Atlas general, defending him from her father in "Remembrance" when the latter insults him. In "Tipping Point" James refuses to arrest Weiss when she unintentionally summons a Boarbatusk from her glyphs to attack a woman. Penny Polendina Weiss literally ran into Penny in downtown Vale when she and Team RWBY were chasing down Sun Wukong during "The Stray". Penny's somewhat robotic characteristics and lack of hostility towards Weiss after their collision leads Weiss to have mixed feelings towards Penny, and her appearing in front of them after they left her behind visibly unnerves Weiss. When Penny shows up out of nowhere during "Black and White", Weiss and Yang take the opportunity to abandon her with Ruby, possibly due to not wanting another awkward situation. In "Battle of Beacon", Weiss appears to show some grief towards Penny after she is destroyed. Henry Marigold Weiss takes an instant dislike to Henry for his attitude and lack of understanding about what happened to Vale. She orders him to leave and threatens to call security to escort him out. Zwei Weiss, at first glance, does not seem to be pleased with Zwei, but she becomes quickly enamored with the dog, petting him and baby-talking to him. References Category:Affiliation pages